Power is everything
by Earle
Summary: What would happen if Dark Link was still around and had a grudge against Link? Rated T for possible future events and to be safe.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so just apologizing in advance if this completely sucks.**

_**Is thinking**_  
**'Is reading'**  
**"Is talking"**

**Now onto the story. And I don't own Legend of Zelda**

"Sir! Sir! There is a man. A boy. He is unstoppable. This boy is knocking down our men as if they are training dummies." This came from a soldier who stood I front of his superior. The soldiers superior looked at him with a look of surprise in his eye. A moment later it was gone.

"Take me to this, boy" the captain said the word boy as if it was forced. The soldier led the captain out the door. Out I front of the castle which the soldier and the knight jut exited, they saw the royal guards assemble in a line formation. He person who they were stopping from entering wore a cloak. The captain couldn't see anything of the boys face or feature. The soldier didn't lie. Even with the cloak on it was clear this was no adult. Unless this adult had a major growth disorder.

The cloaked boy walked towards he royal guards. As the guards charged the child drew a sword block and knocking away the royal guards. The captain gasped. How could anyone have defeated the elite of Hyrule with such ease? The boy he turned his attention to the captain and the quivering soldier.

"Tell your princess this. Get me the hero. Thats all" with that he turned 180 degrees and walked off in the other direction, unchallenged.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so just apologizing in advance if this completely sucks.**

_**Is thinking**_  
**'Is reading'**  
**"Is talking"**

**Now onto the story. And I don't own Legend of Zelda**

"Hey Link! Wake up! The day is fading away."

Link, who was currently sleeping rolled over and groaned. "Come on Saria. Not now. It must be still be no later than 7."

Saria laughed. To Link it sounded beautiful. "Link you promised to get lunch with me. It is 11 already."

Link widened his eyes in surprise. "Already?" Link wanted to get up, but was still too tired. He settled for rolling off his bed. His collision with he ground woke him up enough for him to groggily get to his feet before stumbling this way and that crashing into his wall repeatedly and once almost Saria before finally reaching the foot of his bed to grab his trade mark cap.

Saria sighed in mock disappointment. "I guess his is what happens when you get woken up to before sunset."

"Hey. I get up before sunset. Usually.", Link mumbled in his still half sleeping.

Saria turned towards the open door of Link's tree house preparing to lave before use did though she called, "Forest Temple, in one hour. Don't forget." Then she jumped to the ground and was off.

Link was now at least mostly awake and could avoid crashing into his bed every 10 seconds. Now that he had his bearings, he looked around his room. Sparsely furnished, with only a bed and a drawer to keep spare tunics in. Tunics get ripped when your a hero.

He headed off towards his door. He managed to get through it and down the ladder with only 2 failed attempts. (The second failed attempt was when he tried climbing down his ladder)

After Link cleared his head of grogginess he went off to the main part of the village. His house was a bit distanced from the rest of the village. Even though Saria protested against it he was placed in he house by Mido. It was simply the farthest away Mido could get him.

Right now Link had nothing to do and some time to kill. He walked over to the training fields and was pleasantly surprised to find that there was no kiroki training. Link walked into the center of an open patch of grass and began practicing.

The training arena was actually a bit different from the rest of the village. While most of the village was supposed to almost appear as a whole, the training arena actually had small circles of grass cut and he rest allowed to grow long. This was to give each of he trainees the own room to train in with out getting distrusted.

Link started out with some basic sword exercises then quickly moved onto stretches. He didn't have much time and he wanted to get to spend as much time as he could on his favorite part of his training. That was flips.

Link simply loved the way everything seemed to blur as he world rushed by. After the stretching he got straight into his flips. He practiced front flips, back flips and even flip where he landed right back where he started. He was feeling so good that he even tried to do a double back flip once. That landing him on his rear end facing the sky. As he was facing the sky, he saw the sun and more accurately it's position.

It was almost noon. He quickly pulled out his ocarina that Saria had made for him the play the Minuet of the Forest transporting him to the forest Temple.

There Saria was already waiting for him. "Just on time", she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah", Link replied. "You though I might have forgotten?"

"Of course not. Now Link come here I'm starving."

Link walked over to Saria and sat down next to her. Link looked over at her. "I'm so glad you came back"

A few years before when Link defeated Ganon all of the saves almost were sealed inside the sacred realm forever. When they killed Ganon the tri-force of power didn't follow him into the sacred realm. Now Link was in possession of two tri-force pieces.

Because Ganondorf didn't have the tri-force of power anymore, the sages could give sufficient power to the seal from Hyrule.

"Yeah, I am too"

Just then Mido bury through he dense forest around the Forest Temple. "Saria! Do you know where Link..."

That was when he spotted Link. A momentary flash of anger passed through him but neither Link nor Saria noticed.

"Link. A soldier from Hyrule just arrived at the edge of he forest a few minutes ago. He said there was an attack on Castle Town. They attack consisted of a single boy and he requested you. You need to go see this boy and see what he wants."

Link looked over to Saria briefly silently apologizing. She nodded her head and Link looked back at Mido. "Ok. I'll be along in just a sec."

Link gave Saria a quick hug then followed Mido out of the forest. At the exit to the forest Mido stopped and without saying a word, turned around and left leaving Link alone.

Link looked out across Hyrule fields. He could even see Castle Town's outline. He pulled out his ocarina and summoned Epona. He quickly mounted her and set off to Castle Town. Ever since Ganondorf's defeat the fields and been free of the undead.

A few hours later he reached Castle Town without incident. Castle Town itself however was not incident free. It had been destroyed. It looked pretty recent as Link could still flames burning the houses.

Link rode up to Castle Town. As he was going over the drawbridge he noticed something engraved onto the wood. It read, 'You brought this upon yourself'

Link shook his head and headed into the city. He immediately jumped back out drains his sword. There was a stalfos advancing. With a few quick practiced swipes of his sword he disposed of his enemy.

Link then advanced into the city once again being much more cautious. He advanced through streets, side streets and plazas fighting enemies all the way. At long last he finally reached the castle. He was advancing up the steps when a massive troll like creature exited the castle to meet him.

It was like nothing Link had ever seen before. Link thought that this was the creature that was the creature that controlled all the other monsters he had just fought and slain. However this creature didn't live up to his expectations. It was no easy enemy but it was slow and clumsy. He could imagine there would be trouble if there was more than one, but just one posed Link no threat.

After wiping his blade clean Link continued up the steps to the castle.


	3. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic so just apologizing in advance if this completely sucks.**

_**Is thinking**_  
**'Is reading'**  
**"Is talking"**

**Now onto the story. And I don't own Legend of Zelda**

Link walked into the castle putting one foot in front of another as silently as he could. He looked left the right. On his next step there was a resounding clang as the massive doors shut behind him. Sparing a startled look behind him, when he looked back, there was a figure in front of him. It was almost twice as big as Link holding a sword and shield similar to Link.

Link warily stepped forwarded knowing that this was the true boss. A deride battle ensued where both exchanged blows. Link opponent was skilled but Link was more. However there was a major size difference which didn't allow Link to land a blow. Suddenly had an idea. He crossed sword with his enemy one more time. Link planted his feet on he enemy's shield springing off of it creating multiple meters of space between them.

Link then quickly pulled out his longshot and with that catapulted himself up to one of the roofs supports. Link quickly put away his longshot then pulled out his fairy bow. He rained down arrows at his foe firing his enemy to hide behind his shield. Just as Link thought the match was his, the enemy quickly slashed a pillar that was holding Link up. Starting to fall Link made a split second decision. He made a mad jump off the pillar and fell on his enemy while bringing down the legendary hammer breaking through his enemy's shield and crushing it's skull. Link fell to the floor panting from the effort.

Link wearily trudged outside and what he saw startled him. The houses, the streets, they weren't destroyed. Link was surprised to say the least but he couldn't understand how anyone was so powerful to place an illusion over and entire town and why.

He pondered this for a moment but coming to no conclusion he set out back to the forest. Before he left though he headed back inside to retrieve his arrows. Many of them were still useable. While he was picking up his arrows he noticed a chest in the center of the room. He opened it and stared inside. Inside the rested and object. It was an orb. He grabbed it wondering what it could do. Suddenly three skeleton warriors appeared in front of Link. When this happened Link felt a slight drain in his mana but put it down to surprise. Putting the orb in a pouch on his belt he quickly drew his sword and shield. To his surprise none of the warriors moved.

Before link could think of what to do there was a slight popping sound. Link whirled around to where the sound came from. Standing there was a boy in size faze and body shrouded in a black cloak.

Suddenly the skeletons moved towards Link. Before Link could react the skeletons placed themselves in a protective triangle around him. Just as quickly as it appeared, the figure disappeared.

Link was puzzled. Who was that and why we're these skeletons defending him? Perhaps... Could the orb have summonsed them? As he was in possession of the orb, was he there master?

"Jump up and down", Link ordered the skeletons. The skeletons obeyed and started jumping up and down.

"Stop" Now that Link wasn't As on edge he took a few moments to inspect the skeletons. Each one wielded a different weapon. One used a sword and shield and other a massive battle axe and the last one double swords.

Link wondered how to unsummon them then. He frost tried to simply will them away and to his great surprise it worked. He then touched the orb in his pouch for the greatest of moments summoning the skeleton warriors once again.

After practicing that a few times he headed out back to the forest. He exited the castle doors which had magically opened, and came face to face with Zelda.

"Link!", cried Zelda. "What happened? All of a sudden I felt a need to enter the nearest home and never leave. Only a fee minutes ago did that feeling fade. "

"Long story", Link replied. "Your city was taken over. I need to go now. Good bye."

Link walked by Zelda a straight out of the city. So as Link had earlier suspected a spell was cast over the city. This worried Link but he tried to ignore it. It still felt to soon for him to be saving Hyrule again.

He mounted his horse and rode back to the woods.


End file.
